This invention relates generally to the field of refuse collecting devices, and more specifically to a pickup device for the collection and disposal of waste materials.
In the prior art, there are numerous devices and schemes for collecting waste materials without the need for direct user contact with the waste material. Many such devices are directed toward the removal of animal waste. In addition to this very obvious application, there are other more specialized instances requiring efficient removal of refuse from the floor or ground without physical contact. In the medical field, it is especially critical that medical wastes, such as syringes and items contaminated with bodily fluids, be collected and disposed in a sanitary manner. In an industrial environment, hazardous chemicals may be present, as well as potentially dangerous sharp objects like broken glass and scrap metal pieces.
Most prior art collection devices are designed to be used in conjunction with a second implement to sweep, push, scrape, or lift waste material into the receptacle. This requires the individual to use both hands. A distinct disadvantage of this arrangement is that it generally brings the individual into closer contact with the waste material than is desired. An example of an enclosed receptacle for receiving waste materials is seen in Barbaro, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,995. Barbaro discloses a floor level locking compartment having an upright handle. The fact that the Barbaro device requires a second implement to place the waste material into the receptacle makes it unsuitable for medical applications since the second implement would become contaminated with the waste material.
In order to overcome the clear disadvantage of a needing a second implement, some devices demonstrate the use of a mechanically operated scoop or pushing implement which is integral to the device. Examples include Tanahara, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,264, Warkentin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,321 and Tsou, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,959. Each teaches the use of disposable bags or receptacles for the refuse. However, in each of these devices, the scoop or pushing implement directly contacts the waste material and would therefore become contaminated. Further, operation of the pushing implement in each of these devices is implemented by a mechanical linkage between the gripping handle and the pushing implement. These devices therefore have a number of mechanical parts which are prone to breakage or fouling. The mechanical parts also present difficult in maintaining the cleanliness of the apparatus.
A scoop-type implement, such as would be used in Solypaxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,627, would be unsuitable for a smooth floor surface since a scooping action would only serve to push the waste material forward, and could result in spreading the material.
Thus, what is needed is a device for collecting and disposing of waste materials which is self-contained to allow for one-hand operation, and which provides a means to collect waste materials in a sanitary manner wherein the waste material does not contact the device itself.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a device for collecting waste material from a floor or ground surface which can be operated with one hand, and does not require additional pushing or sweeping implements.
It is another objective to provide a device for collecting waste material which has a minimal number of moving parts and can be inexpensively manufactured.
It is still another objective to provide a device for collecting waste material which can be used to collect, bag, transport and deposit wastes without contaminating the apparatus itself.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a device for collecting waste material which can safely and efficiently collect and dispose of medical wastes such as hypodermic syringes, objects contaminated by bodily fluids and infectious materials.
It is yet a further objective of the invention to provide a device for collecting waste material which can safely and efficiently collect and dispose of sharp-edged objects such as broken glass and metal filings.
It is still a further objective of the invention to provide a device for collecting waste material which can safely and efficiently collect and dispose of objects which may be contaminated with hazardous chemicals.
In accordance with the above objectives, an apparatus for the collection of materials from a support surface is provided. The apparatus includes a receptacle adapted to be placed on a support surface which includes a lower tray and a cooperating upper portion. The lower tray has substantially planar bottom wall, a pair of vertically extending side walls. The front and back of the lower tray are substantially open. The vertically extending side walls respectively include elongated lateral slots extending therethrough. The upper portion has a generally convex configuration, and includes a pair of vertically depending side walls which are slidably disposed between said vertically extending side walls of the lower tray. The upper portion has an arcuate front portion which has a front edge adapted to scape a horizontal surface and a downwardly sloping rear portion adapted for flush alignment with the bottom wall of the lower tray. The side walls of the upper portion further include downwardly depending attachment lips.
The receptacle further includes an attachment means for securing the upper portion to the lower tray. The preferred attachment means are pivot members fixedly attached the attachment lips of the upper portion which extend through the elongated lateral slots of the lower tray. The upper portion is slidably and rotatably engaged with the lower tray, whereby the upper portion is operable to scrape materials from the support surface onto the lower tray so as to capture materials in said receptacle. The rear edge of the lower tray may include an outwardly extending foot placement tab so that the lower tray can be held in place by the foot of the user while materials are being collected.
The apparatus can include a generally upright handle attached to the upper portion to allow a user to rotate the upper portion with respect to said lower tray, and also to laterally translate said upper portion with respect to said lower tray. The apparatus can include a handle receptacle adapted to removably receive the handle so that the handle can be removed, if desired. The handle receptacle is preferably adapted to be manually gripped by a user so that the device can be operated without the handle.
The apparatus can include a sweeping implement downwardly depending from said front edge of said upper portion. The sweeping implement is preferably a bristled brush which is detachable from the receptacle. The sweeping implement can also be a plastic strip.
The apparatus can further include a handle grip affixed to the distal end of the handle which is adapted to store and dispense plastic bags. The handle grip can include an aperture through which plastic bags are dispensed.
The invention includes a method for collecting material from a support surface which includes the steps of placing the receptacle behind the material to be collected, rotating the front edge of the upper portion upward, sliding the upper portion forward relative to the lower tray until the front edge of the upper portion is a position beyond the material, rotating the front edge of the upper portion downward to contact the support surface and encompass the material within the upper portion, sliding the upper portion backward relative to the lower tray to drag the material onto the lower tray, rotating the upper portion backward until the rear edge of the upper portion is flushly aligned with the bottom wall of the lower tray, lifting the receptacle in a forward rotational motion until the lower tray is approximately 45xc2x0 from the horizontal, transporting the receptacle to a deposit location; lifting the receptacle in a forward rotational motion until the lower tray rotates to a vertical position, and releasing the material into the deposit location. The method further includes the step of inserting a plastic bag into the receptacle, wherein materials to be collected are deposited in the plastic bag.